The Day I Met You
by thefacadeoflosingreality
Summary: "Does the pretty lady have a name' "Yes it's Asami." she said smiling "Well, does the Idiot have a name?" she said back "Korra" she smiled
1. The Day I Met You

The Day I Met You

Disclaimer: I don't not own Legend of Korra

" Asami, darling, are you ready?" Hiroshi Sato said.

"Yeah in a minute dad!" she yelled back. Asami had on a red dress the dropped to mid-thigh and laced at the bottom with a rose pattern that rose a little. "Ready!" she said, rushing down the stairs, still elegant as she was taught when she was little.

" You look beautiful dear, just like mom…" He said tearing up a little.

"Thanks, dad." She said with a small smile.

Clearing his throat he said," The gala awaits you." as he opened the limo door to let her in. He followed suit. Driving down the road. "Dad its, 5:30, it doesn't start till 8:00

"I know a lot of things to see and people to meet." He said with a slight chuckle.

"What am I to do till then?" she said kinda bored.

Walk around, mingle meet another single pringle. Meet a nice guy." Said with a chuckle.

"_Girl you mea-" she said in her head. _All thought were cut off when the limo came to a screeching stop, her head flew forward slightly with force , but not enough to give her whiplash or and damage to her neck.

"Sami, darling are you oaky?!"

"Yeah, dad I'm fine."

"What the hell was that, I thought you were suppose to be a professional driver?!" he said in a shrill voice, quickly correcting himself to sound more stern.

"Sir, It's not my fault…, some punk kid ran out in front of me!" he said a little horrified. Asami rolled down the window to what dumbass would do something like that. She saw the girl pass by she looked her up and down. She had on low top blue "Chucks" with an ankle bracelet on , with some blue and black basket ball shorts with and blue muscle shirt on._ "Wait, was ,was that a Superman boxer waist band?" Is she sagging?" Asami thought to herself._ She didn't know what came over her, but, she yelled," Pull you pants up!' the girl stopped and pointed at herself , then smiled and pulled her pants up. The girl stared back at her. _"Woah, her eyes their like a cobalt blue , like the Caribbean seas. Her skin tone, wow. A tan? Nahh, its natural looking she looks like she from the water tribe maybe?" _

"Move!" the driver yelled, but it fell upon deaf ears as the continued to stare. It felt like hours – welp it ended when-

Move punk, did you not hear me? Are you stuck on stupid or something, move punk!" The Tan girl turned her eyes slowly away from her former position and a mischievous grinned appeared. She pulled her shorts down and flashed the driver her Superman undies that had a little cape on the back of them, she flicked him off and ran away laughing. Asami gave a small chuckle.

"You think that funny Asami? Pe-"

"Well yeah, dad it was pretty funny." She said with a smile cutting him off.

"No it isn't, people like that is why there is a social class system, shes a punk teen probably with no house training , and she look like she could be gay , a dyke even!" he proposed with slight anger filling in his rant. People like her define the word nuisance, punk, and fag!"

Asami got anger by this like really angered, her natural poise and calm state fell loose as all hell broken in! "Really dad, punk, nuisance, Fag!? You judge her and don't even know her-

Well she put herself in that position, she named herself like that!" he veered back

Doesn't matter you call her these names without even knowing her calling her a dyke, really dad!? You, have know idea what her sexual orientation is!"

"Homosexuals and people like that, that act like idiots like they own the world don't belong in society."

"Whatever." She said brushing his remorseful touch off.

When the finally drove in the parking lot of where the gala was taking place it was 5:50. As they got out of the limo, Hiroshi apologize and kissed her on the cheek and tolf her where he would be incase of her needing him, as they parted ways Asami started to walk around the side of the building the beach was close by maybe she could go chill out and blow off her steam. She went back to the limo to get her emergency bag she always kept in handy for "just in case" reasons. She looked through it and got a bottle of water, two bags of chips, and her beach towel. "_Glad I bring this from time to time." She thought._ She checked her phone 6:25." _Sundown's not for another hour and an half, I've got time." _It took her about 5 mins to get to the beach she sat her things down and but her towel down so she could sit down. She was far from the waves but not too far to where she couldn't see the ships dotting the horizon. How the sun hit the ocean was beautiful, it reminded her of a certain blue eyed girl. A smile set on her face as she thought of the beautiful girls eyes, then a surge of anger shot through her as she remembered what her dad said about her. _"Asami chill out, you're at the beach no reason to get fu-"_

_Her thoughts were cut of by someone or something fell on top of her, it defiantly felt like a someone._

"What the hell is your problem!? Asami screamed. As she was trapped under this unknown body. To close to tell who it was

My fucking problem is, is that I don't have your number. The unknown person said with a sly smug. As asami pushed them off she said irritated," Ha, you wish, get a lifeperv."

"I do have a life, but it sucks that you're not in it." The person said with a chuckle. "Nahh, I'm just teasing, you don't remember me do you?" Asami dusted herself of and looked up blocking the sun out of her eyes. Her eyes widened "I remember you!" You were the idiot who ran in front of the limo!"

"Idiot? Ouch" The Tan girl said with fake hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that." Asami said a little ashamed of her brash words.

" yeah you're the girl who told me to pull my pants up."

"Well yeah you needed to"

"But, I always thought people loved to see my superman's? she said in a fake sarcastic tone.

"How'd you remember it was me? Asami said.

"Those jade eyes, I was kinda thinking about them that probably why I trampled you." She said sheepishly. Asami blushed at this. "Well does the pretty lady have a name?" she said smiling

"yes she does, it's Asami." She said smiling

"Wow, Asami, nice name fits perfect for you."

She Blushed again at this and then said, "Well, Does the Idiot have a name?"

"Yes this idiot does, it's Korra." She said with a soft chuckle. "_wow she even more beautiful close up and her laugh." _

"Korra?"Hmm, it fits your eyes." Korra raised her brow at this but also blushed a little. Asami mental faced palmed herself.

" I didn't mean it li- like that I- don't even know what I meant s-sorry. She looked away blushing.

"Its fine."Korra said with a small. She turned Asami's face toward her and smiled." Shit, were are my manners. I'm sorry for falling on top of you!" she said shamefully, turning her head away.

"Its fine." Now it was Asami's turn to turn Korra's head toward her. They both smiled at each other.

Korra checked her watch. 6:45 pm. "Do you have to be anywhere soon." She said smiling

A/N: Hi guys this is my first Korrasami fic. But yeah I know it probably have grammar issues tell me and I'll do my bet next chapter. I know it a lil' earlier for me to ask for a beta, but yeah, thanks for reading. Pm me if you want to be a beta. Thanks.

-remember we are all single Pringles


	2. Part II

Disclaimer: do not own legend of Korra or characters

So if you see any police Warn(er) Brother lol get it?

Chapter 2

"Nope not for an hour or so."

"Good, C'mon." korra said getting up reaching her arm out to help Asami up.

"What? Where are we going?" Asami asked while getting up dusting her self off.

"To Hell if we don't pray." Korra said with a smile.

"Ha, ha very funny. But really where are we going?" Asami asked while gathering her stuff up. While Korra waited for her. She met Korra at her side and started walking beside her. As they started talking about where Korra was taking them, Asami tripped of a clump of sand and dropped her stuff. Before she could fall all the way Korra reached out and grabbed her. As soon as they made contact she felt a spark and shiver run through her and she swears Korra fells it to because Korra eyes were a little wide and she was blushing.

" You okay?" Korra asked laughing a little.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said while picking her things back after she left Korra's embrace, she thinks she misses the felling but the thought soon left just as it came.

"Well as I was saying before you took you trip down south. Korra said sarcastically. I'm taking you to Castle World."(Like Wal-mart but better)

"And what makes you think I want to go there?"

"Uh because, when's the last time you did something crazy?"

"Umm. I wa-

"Yeah…No just stop if you gotta think about it then it's been to long."

"No it hasn't!"Asami said defensively.

"Okay when?' Korra said with a raised brow.

"When I was seven."

"I assume your 17. That was 10 years ago."

"Yes and yes." Asami said that last part with a sigh.

Yep…This is a must.i Just call me Adventure Tour Guide Korra. She said with a smile

"Nahh, I rather call you that _Idiot_ Korra!"

"Ha,ha."

"But where does Castle World fit in?"

"It's a fun place to Fuck up."

"Oaky?" Asami said skeptical.

Sighing Korra said," Okay your Asami Sato I assume, since that's the only Asami I've heard of?

"Yes."

"Okay, Then Aren't you tired of having to dress up all doll like and have stalkerazzi and people trying to take pictures of you and kiss your ass?

"Yeah I guess." She said defeated

"Yeah, I thought so. This is a must that I do this for you." Korra said grinning

"Fine, so how are we getting there?"

"My flying Unicorn duhh, I have a truck."

"okay. Can you drive me back to the Gala parking lot so I can out this stuff back and get some more comfortable shoes?" They both look down after she said that. Asami had on black heels with red trimming around them. With a gold claspe.

"Yeah sure." Korra said as they walked the rest of the way as the Truck Asami's eyes widened

"Woah Korra this is a huge Sato-Truck!" she said in shock

"Yeah the Sato-F250 Superduty."Korra Said with a grin

"Yeah ,I know, but they were just released like 3 weeks ago I never got to see the finished line."

"Yeah lets go though." They got in and korra drove to the Gala Parking lot and Asami hopped out ran to the parked limo and Put everything up and put on some black low top "Chucks" . she closed the door and hopped in the truck and they rolled out. Looking out through the window rethinking all the events and emotions she felt today. She felt at piece with the music playing softly in the back ground. When she snapped back to reality Korra was parking the truck. They hopped out and entered the store.

"Korra, I still don't understand how this applies to being crazy and adventuress."

"You see old ass eyes over there?" Korra said while pointing over at the man that looked like he was the manager.

"Yeah."

"Well that's Carl, He hates the shit out of me. And we've had a secret rivalry going on since I was about 14."

"So I'm guessing that would be three years, Your 17 right?"

"Yes and Yes."

"So why haven't I seen you around School?"

"Home schooled. But im going to school next school year. (its summer time right now. June okay.)"

"Oh, okay"

"C'mon." They both went to the kids section And. Just. Started. Fucking. Shit . Up. They rode the bycycles around. Korra almost hit a lady, they hopped of those and got the water guns went to the bathroom filled them up and started shooting each other having an one on one water fight! When they ran out They got the bounce ball out the holding pin and had a dodge ball fight. Korra had threw a ball, Asami ducked and it hit the person behind her. Korra froze and dropped her ball. Asami stopped mid through and looked behind her and dropped her ball and froze there.

"He, he hey Carl." Korra said with a sheepish grin. She walked up to Asami and Whispered in Asami's ear and said," You go right … I go left." Asami nodded in Agreement. Carl was about to yell when Korra said," I'm Just saying you could have cleaned up a little." As soon after she said that Asami and Korra took off. Korra hit a hard right and slid around the corner trying to B-line to the front doors, she looked back Carl was gaining a little . She ran out the front door and made it to her truck she jumped and slid over the hood to the driver's side got in and locked the door. As soon as she locked them Carl came out of the doors looking for her. When he couldn't find her he hit the side of the door piece, pissed. Korra turned on the truck and drove to the left side of the building to the side door. When she drove up she saw Asami panting she honked the horn Asami looked up and walked over to get in.

"Dang your soaked!" Korra said as Asami was about to get in." Hold on." Asami stopped and Korra reached back to grab her beach towel. She placed it over the chair and Asami got in. Korra turned on the seat warmer so she could be comfortable. Asami Checked her phone and it read 7:10 pm. Her eyes widened

"Oh Shit, oh shit!"

"What?' said Korra driving off and turning down the music.

"Its 7:10 I got to be back at 8 and I'm soaked" she said Horrified.

"Calm down, ill get you home back in no time."

"Okay at this light turn right then when you hit the first intersection turn left and keep straight the whole way."

"Okay." They drove in quiet and it was 7:18pm. When they got to her house they parked and Asami led them to the living room.

My room is right up stairs I'll be right back.

"Okay."_"Damn, her house is huge!" _as she was thinking about that something caught her eye. And she looked over to Asami's retreating form. Her dressed was sticking so tightly that korra Had to pinch her self to stop thinking sexy time thoughts. 'Korra chill, you barley no her and your already thinking thought like these?' This isn't the first time she thought these thought I mean if you saw Asami Sato in a photo shoot with the new line of sato mobiles , then you would to she just never thought she would be thisclose to her."_Damn…I gotta piss." She didn't know where the bathroom was so she just went up stairs to find Asami's room she past several door 'till she stopped at one that read "SAMI'S ROOM" so she knocked and no answer she knocked again.. no answer. So she walked in and to find her she saw a light on and she went in there. "I'm guessing this is the closet." She called for Asami when she walked in but It was a little too late."Asami, I was wondering where the bathr-"_

_Then her eyes widened. There Asami was standing there half naked only in a thong Giggling at Korra's facially expression. Korra jaw was hanging wide open. She stood there for a minute and her eyes were wondering up and down Asami's body?_

"_Like what you see?" Asami said with a smirk on her face._

"_No, No!"Korra said frantically while her eyes closed and waving her hands._

"_No?" She said with a raised brow while teasing her._

"_No, I mean yes, ye-" _

"_Yes?" she said still standing there half naked. Not bothering to hide herself she had no shame in her body._

" _Yeah I was looking for the bathroom but… looks like I found something better." Korra said something with a smirk regaining her Composure._

"_Perv!"Asami said._

"_But I thought I was The Idiot."Korra said walking forward._

"_Yes the Idiot Perv." Asami said backing up a little_

"_Aww that hurts me."She said with fake hurt. She came a little closer, Asami was sandwiched between her and the wall. Inches away from each other Korra leaned in and Asami did to. A little closer, then Asami senses came back and she used her handy safe word_

_Asami said," Hakuna Matata!"Korra froze than laughed._

"_Hakuna Matata?"Korra burst out laughing._

"_Yes, its my safe words that keep me from Idiot Perv's!" she said defensivel._

_Okay, okay seriously where's the bathroom?"She said while wiping the tears from her eyes._

"_Go out of here and the other side of the room." She said pointing out of the closet._

"_Okay."She walked out of the closet and in to the bathroom. She pee pee and flushed the she washed her hands and stared at herself in the mirror. The it hit her 'I Just almost Kissed Asami Sato!" Then another thought crossed her mind a dreadful thought" I just cornered Asami Sato!" A look of pure horror crossed her face. She left the bathroom ashamed. She saw Asami Sitting down putting on her shoes. So she followed suit and sat next to her._

'_Asami." She started off._

"_Yeah Korra?" she said looking up at her._

_I'm sorry for what I did in the closet I didn't mean to I-"_

"_Korra Its fine, I was about to kiss back but we barley know each other that's why I pulled back." _

"_Okay thanks." Korra said. Asami stood up straightened her dress out._

"_How do I Look?" Asami asked?_

"_In or out off the dress?'_

_Asami literally straight faced her "Really? In the dress smart one."_

"_Oh, amazing. You look adorable." She said getting up._

"_Thanks." She said blushing_

"_Ready?' Korra said throwing her keys in the air._

"_Ready." She said with a smile. Korra led them down the stairs to the door and opened the door for her._

"_Thanks" _

"_No Problem." They hopped in the truck and Korra checked her phone."7:45."_

"_Okay we can make it on almost on time."_

_After Korra drove off the listend to music and talked a little. Asami had A lot of questions to ask her. On Accident she blurted one out._

"_Are you Gay?" Asami immediately took it back "Im sorry, I didn't mean to ask that."_

_Korra laughed and raised a brow 'Yes, I don't think I would have tried to kiss you. You are too."_

"_How would you know that?" Asami said_

" _Because my gaydar is going off like crazy and I made sure to turn it on surrounding people not including myself because I would have just broken the darn thing."_

"_What's with people and they gay day they think everyone's gay.?"_

"_No, Just they gay ones" Korra said smiling. They drove for about another 10 minutes laughing and telling each other childhood stories. Then they pulled up in The Gala Parking lot five minutes late._

"_So…"Korra said. Asami leaned over and kissed her cheek._

"_Woah what was that for?"_

"_Because my day was boring until I met you.' "I'm kind of glad this is the day I met you."_

"_Awsome, Now go." They smiled at each other and Asami hopped out and ran, skipped, jog to the door._

'_Wait can I see you again!?" korra yelled _

_She looked back" I dunno gonna walk infornt of anymore cars?"_

"_Only for you!"_

_When she entered the door Her dad came rushing to her," Sami darling where have you been your ten minutes late!" He said worried._

"_I had went to the beach to relax." She turned away smiling._

_A/N How'd you like it? Good, bad, great? Thanks for R/R. Oh Yeah have any suggestions on the next chapter just PM me and I'll see what I can do._

_We are remembered for the rules we break not the ones we follow._


	3. Oh shit

Chapter 3

Oh shit and the morning after.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra or the song "I bust the windows out your car" –Jasmine Sullivan

As Korra Watched her Skip inside she sighed," Man, today was the shittt! She leaned back in her car seat, music playing softly in the background." Damn…I feel like I'm forgetting something. she sat there for a minute with her thinking face at hand. Her eyes widened at she let out an "ohhh". Quickly she opened the car door and tried to hop out, forgetting to take her seatbelt off. She quickly reached her objective and hopped out. She sped to the front doors full force then she got closed lined- "Ow! I swear to Fucking Bob whoever did that!" she said pissed, getting up.

"I did." She looked over ready to punch the ass whoever did that. It was a tall man with a suit that looked a little uncomfortable.

The fuck type shit, why would you do that?!"

"No name or ticket no entry." He said in a deep raspy voice.

"But I am on the list."

"Name?"

"Uh..Grace Peterson."

"Oh yeah.. I see right here, c'mon in." he said with a smile

"Really?"

"Fuck no."

"Dick."She muttered. She walked away and she saw someone headlights reflect of something she looked over _"Clothes rack!"_ she thought. It had tuxedos on it. She made sure the bouncer wasn't looking and ran to the side of the building where the rack was making sure the guy didn't see her she slipped in the side door. She picked out a tux that looked like it was her size and B-lined it to the bathroom. It was a family style bathroom. It was decorative tile wall with little flower patterns in every other tile. There should be a type of metaphor that's suppose to describe the bathroom but let's just say that it's a really nice bathroom. Korra took off her shorts and shirt and put the tux on, fixing the bowtie and collar "Damn I look good!" she saw something dangling from the back of her shoulder. She turned backwards to the mirror. "Fuck me." It was a mask."No it just makes this ten times harder." She pulled the string of and took the mask of the string and put it on. She scooted her clothes to the corner "I'll comeback for those later." She put the mask on and walked out.

Legend of Korra

Asami was sitting at the table that she was assigned to "Man, I wish I was with Korra then this shitty place." Which was kinda ironic because I was a really nice place. She sat there bored as fizzuck not really paying attention to her surroundings. Her dad came and placed a hand on her shoulder and she visible jumped

"Sorry, darling didn't mean to alarm you." Hiroshi said. The formal dance is coming up in a few minutes and I've found someone to dance with you." He was a tall maybe 6'2, 6'3 young lad with jet black hair with coming up to a "fauxhawk" style.

"Hi, I'm Mako." He said in a smooth voice. A genuine smile plastered on his face. She greeted him but wasn't paying attention to what he said.

Hi, Asami, your name?" She said with a forced smile.

Mako.. I had already said that."He said with a chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm Sorry" Before Mako could even reply The D.J cut him off

Ladies and gents, let's get to the dance floor for the dance." She reached down to grab her mask and Mako led them to the dance floor. "Ladies on one side men on the other." They got in position And the music began.

" _I bust the windows out your car."_

Legend of Korra

As Korra made her entrance to the ball room she heard the D.J. announce that the dance was about to start."Glad I know how to dance." She saw everyone lined up boys on one side girls on other. Since she had on a tux she went on the boys side. "shit they all have fucking masks on" She thought. She moved as soon as the music started

"_I bust the windows out your car."_

She moved towards the girl in front the connected on beat and moved from side to side on beat.

"_And no it didn't mend my broken heart , I'll probably always have these ugly scars, but right now I don't care about that part."_

"_Damn this girl is good, but I got to find Asami_" she thought. At a certain part of the song they had to switch partners. Korra got another girl and looked at her eyes "_Hazel… fuck._"

"_I bust the windows out your car, you know I did it cause I left my mark ,wrote my initials with the crowbar."_

After that lined they switched again, this time pale hands met tan ones. Korra swears she felt something at their touch. She looked in the girls eyes…jade green! "Asami." She breath out with a smile. The girls eyes went wide.

Legend of Korra

Asami had just switched from the last guy that smelled like he was an asshole, he had so much cologne on Asami thought she was going to suffocate. "_Gross" _She thought. After the switch instead of a guy she was met with a girl in a tux "_Well this is new_." She thought as they danced. "_wow she's good." _While she was concentrating on the beat she heard "Asami." She looked up and the girl had a smile on her face. She looked at her wide eyed wondering how she knew her. She looked into the girls eyes and the mirrored a certain someone's she just left about 20 minutes ago.

"Korra!" she exclaimed

"Yeah it's me." She said as she kept dancing.

"What are you doing here." she said in a hushed tone

"I was trying to find you.. he, he here I am"

"Yeah but what do you need?" Questioned.

"Your number." She replied

"Couldn't you be a normal fucking person and just stalked me for it!?"

"Well, first I'm not anywhere near normal and second I don't need to stalk you."

"Okay, okay let's just finished the dance and I'll give it to you later."

'Ight." They danced on

"You ready?' Korra asked.

"For wha-"Asami almost asked she didn't get to finish when Korra dipped her down, and Asami's leg instinctively wrapped around her leg around Korra's leg. Korra pulled her back up when the song was finished. They stared at each other for a moment until Korra led them to the bathroom. When the door closed Korra pushed her lips fully on Asami's. Starting of slow and gradually speeding up.

"You're a really great dancer" Asami said between kisses

"Yeah you are too." Korra replied picking her up and sitting her on the bathroom counter. Korra Stopped and reached to take her own mask off. Then she reached slowly over to Asami to take hers off. She slowly ran her thumb over Asami's cheek.

"You're so beautiful." Lust clouded her eyes to where they looked almost grayish-black. Asami blushed at that and kissed her on the lips hard. They were at it again this time fighting for dominance. Korra's hands ran from Asami's thighs to her hips and up her sides. Asami took Korra jacket off and roamed the muscle of her back. It dropped to the floor and Korra hiked Asami's dress up.

:"Wait." Asami said while Korra continued to kiss up her neck.

"K-Korra wait."She stopped at this and looked at Asami with concern.

"What?"

"I I'm a virgin and I kind of want this to be special, I don't want this to be a hit it and quit it. I just don't want this to be a fuck and buck for you…you know just forget it." She looked down embarrassed.

"Asami, look at me." She didn't raise up

"Asami , look at me." She lifted her chin. "I swear to Bob I would make this the best first time if we do do it." She kissed her cheek. And started back down her jaw going to the crease of her neck kissing and nuzzling there. She found her pulse point and started sucking on it, from that she got and moan. It made Korra even more turned on she just wanted to take her right here and right now!

"K-Korra'" She moaned out. She stopped and looked in Asami's lust filled eyes. They were thinking the same thing.

"My place?" Korra asked.

"Yeah." Korra helped Asami down and bent down and picked her jacket up and other clothes she discarded earlier. While she was waiting for Asami to get finished fixing herself she checked her shorts pocket to find her keys and phone. She 'bout lost her life until she checked her pants pocket and found them there. They peeped out of the bathroom to make sure everything was clear, Korra had led them to the side of the building where she first came in at. Korra almost sprinted to her truck but she stopped in her tracks when she forgot Asami had heels on. Korra picked her up bridal style and sprinted to her truck.

She took her keys out and unlocked the door. She opened the passenger door and plopped Asami in she ran to the driver's door and hopped in she cranked the truck and skidded off. Korra was _**SO Horny**_ that she couldn't stop fidgeting in her seat. They hit the main road and Korra hit 70 in 5.5 seconds. She never thought she made it home so fast on her life. She hopped out as soon as she cut the truck of and jogged over to Asami's side and picked her up again running to the front door opening it. Not caring if she slammed it _"Good that Tenzin and the family are on a camping trip and no coming back till Wednesday" _She raced up the stairs and opened her room. Quickly shutting it and pinning Asami to it.

"Finally" Korra chuckled embarrassed when she realized that she was acting like some sex crazed teenager. Well I mean she is, but what teenager isn't? Asami ran her hand over Korra's cheek.

"Shut up and kiss me." Korra didn't need to be told twice as she complied. She kissed her hard on the lips, She raised Asami up and her legs instinctively wrapped around Korra's waist. Both of their hands where roaming each other's body. Asami moaned hard when Korra rolled her hips hard against her sex. Keeping Asami around her waist she made her way to her bed and laid Asami down and hiked her dress up. Korra got on top of her looking down at her. Asami was frantically trying to get Korra's pants of Korra stopped her hands

No, no tonight's all for you." She said in the most sexiest whisper Asami has ever heard, making her melt like ice getting thrown in a fire.

"Will you parents hear us?"

'Camping trip and sound proof walls." She said with a smile

"Why aren't you with them?"

"The fuck I look like camping , and I rather be having sex with this gorgeous girl than thinking about them." She said shutting Asami up with a kiss. She pulled Asami's dress off and threw it somewhere. She stopped and looked down at Asami's body from her toned stomach to her lacy underwear and down her long porcelain legs. "God." She said and went to work on Asami's neck kissing, licking, sucking , and leaving bite marks everywhere. She had Asami moaning back to back and that got Korra even more excited. She had her squirming as she kissed down her neck to her collar bone sucking right there. She went down to the valley of her breast and looked at the bra it was a front clasped one "_Hell yes my favorite"_

She popped it off in one single movement and had it falling in her hand. She discarded of it and went straight for Asami's breast. Sucking on one and massaging the other after a minute of Asami's moaning and whimpering she switched up giving the other the same amount of attention. When she was finished she started to kiss down Asami's stomach when she hit her waist line she kneeled in front of the bed and hooked her finger around waistband of her panties. She stopped when they were half way down her legs.

"You sure?"

"Yes." Korra finished pulling them down, looking at Asami one more time before running her fingertips over Asami's slit, eliciting a whimper from her. With that Korra relaxed a little and slid her middle finger in '_she's so fucking tight" she started at a slow steady pace occasionally rubbing her clit._

"F- faster"Asami moaned out. With that something clicked in Korra she had pulled a _"Monster"(talking about the drink) _and_ "Unleashed the beast." _She pounded into Asami with all force she had, Asami writhing and screaming beneath her. Korra had Asami bucking to the point she had to hold her down_. _After few more pumps Korra stopped.

Legend of Korra

Asami was in pure bliss, she never imagined her first time like this, Korra was skilled to the maximum. She knew all the right places to make Asami moan and scream. Asami started to fill her stomach tingle as she let another moan rip. Korra's finger were like magic she felt like she was coming undone, like she was in haven. Then Korra stopped abruptly, and she whimpered a little, _**feeling like she just fell in to the gates of hell and the gate keeper said, "When you want heaven we give you hell."**_ Korra chuckled when she whimpered.

"I-It's not funn-nghh." She couldn't finish when Korra tongue jumped happily on her sex. She delved deeper and Asami felt like her tongue was never ending, sometime long and dangerously slow or fast and brisk like a dong trying to give kisses to its owner. She would go relentlessly and bite hard on Asami's clit to get her to scream. One last stroke had Asami overboard she felt it leave her stomach in a rush, shaking and breathing hard. Korra curled her fingers inside Asami so she can ride out her orgasm. Asami's eyes rolled back. Korra got up and to her shirt and pants off ad crawled back up Asami's body kissing her way up her neck.

"How was it?' she whispered in Asami ear kissing it.

"Fantastic." She said sleepily. Korra smiled and picked her up and pulled the covers back to let her under them Korra followed and they laid there facing each other,

"Hi." Korra said. Asami had a sleepy smile on her face and kissed Korra tasting herself but Korra's lips over powered it. She nuzzled up when Korra wrapped her hands around her waist , whispering sweet nothings to her as the drifted off to sleep.

A/N Yep shit took me two days to write don't judge me fuckers. Nahh I was just being super lazy that's all. But yeah, thank you to all of the people who followed and favorite the story, one of my favorite writers either favorite or followed it and she got me to write this chapter and the next one. And thanks to the person who read my prompts and suggested me to write this one. And lastly I need reviews man I'm just writing blindly here well semi, but I need to know if you liked it or nahh. Chose this song because of Step Up 3 when they did the dance and also because of the orchestra in the back. But thanks!

_**Think small you'll be small , think big the possibilities just get bigger.**_


	4. The morning after

The morning after.

Disclaimer: I do not own legend of Korra. Only thing I own is my superman undies!

Morning rose before Asami did, setting it's light on the lake behind the double glass doors in the far backside of Korra's room. The light shimmering of the lake passed through the glass doors on to Asami's face, she stirred snuggling up to Korra well, what she thought was her but actually she got a face full of pillow with her scent on it. She breath it in smelling the forest after the spring time rain. She opened her eyes looking around for Korra.

"Korra." She said a little panicked

"Over here." She was sitting on the floor with a plate of breakfast and two cups of tea. She scooted to the side of the bed where Asami was. She was laying on her side facing Korra when she scooted up.

"A-Are you okay with what happened with last night?" She asked afraid. Asami stared at her for a second and flipped on her stomach with her head buried in the sheets. Horror struck Korra's face "What's wrong?" She got up on her knees and ran her hand though Asami's hair.

"Nothing I thought it was kinda just a fuck and buck when I woke up."

"I told you that would never happen beautiful." She said bringing the cup of tea up to Asami's hands. She sat it on the night stand next to the bed

"This feels right" Asami expressed out.

"Yeah I know I didn't even want to get outta bed." She said grabbing both of Asami's hands and kissing them

"Then why did you, comebackkkkk." She did the cutest little pout.

"I would but you need to see who's been calling you, ima go to the bathroom." She got up and walked over to the connecting room. Asami sat up and checked her phone. _30 missed calls from "dad!_""Ehh he'll be fine." She got up and realized she was in the under wear she had on last night, she blushed a little remembering her night filled with sexy time activities." _Might need to get out of these underwear I don't think Korra would mind if I borrowed hers." _She noted as she stood up how clean she keeps her room and how her dresser was organized with note cards."Socks, Shirt, Pants etc."

Asami went over to the shirt drawer and rummaged through and found a blue tanktop. "_wow she loves blue_" It was tight in the breast area but fit normal everywhere else. She closed that drawer now looking for the "underwear" drawer. She couldn't find one that said under wear so she looked through a few until she found one that had a lot of boxers folded neatly in it. She pick out a pair of black boxer briefs, looking if they could fit her. She had dropped them back in the drawer on accident. When she picked them back up she noticed a stack of magazines (*wink, wink if you know what I mean) the top one had her face on it, she picked it up sliding the boxers on and sat on the bed flipping through the magazine "Hmm what this?" she thought as she came across a folded page. She opened it and It was her Summer line photo shoot she did with the new line of Satomobiles. She had a bikini on and was propped up on the hood on one of the cars. Her leg propped up on the other and she's leaning back on her elbows. When she looked a little harder she saw that there was a heart by her name and below it, it said _**"she will be mine.**_" in bold printed sharpie." Aww she's adorable."

Legend of Korra

Korra closed the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She took her hair down from her ponytail and ran her hand through her brown locks rethinking her sexy time activities from the night before. She let a small smile escape and shook her head in disbelief, grabbing her toothbrush and tooth paste. She turned the faucet on and started to brush her teeth. Rinsing her mouth out she got a rag and washed her face off. She stopped dead in her tracks, you know just a normal Asami sitting on the bed in her tank top and boxers. But, sadly that not what made her stop even how much she wished it was. "Ahh shit" she thought. It was what was in her hand that made her stop. Korra looking pale as hell in the face while Asami looked up smiling holding her laugh back.

"So…like…I can explain."Korra said pointing at the magazine.

"What's to explain its just a photo shoot with me in it." Korra relaxed a little. "I mean the heart by my name and what you wrote down adds a nice touch. She said teasing. Embarrassment spread over Korra's face as she pounced towards Asami. But Asami was too quick for her but, Korra was faster and pinned her against the wall.

"I'm not a big fan of being _**teased**_. She whispered the last part in her ear slow and dangerous. Slowly rising her knee and rubbing it against Asami's crotch getting a little whimper from Asami. "Then…you have my clothes on. Good…God…" She ran her hand up and down Asami's stomach, running it to Asami's breast and squeezing a little. Asami moaned involuntarily pushing her breast towards Korra's hand.

Asami had to do something, insult her maybe? She had to do something to regain control or something she needed t bring her confidence down. Scrunching up her face she said, "Ewww, you smell like sex." Korra smiled at this.

"I smell like your sex." She said looking down at Asami's crotch. She started to kiss down Asami's neck sucking on certain parts._"Damn think of something." _She mentally screamed at herself. She started to smile," Yeah, yeah you need a shower." It disappeared when Korra's appeared.

"Yeah your right we do need a shower!"She said as she dragged Asami to the bathroom with her.

"I meant separately." She said a little annoyed when Korra closed the door.

"Woah, woah I'm just trying to save water, are you anti-go green!" she said accusingly.

"No." she rolled her eyes and that brought the most cutest child-like smile to Korra's face.

"Good." She said still smiling. She went over to the tub and turned the shower on and started stripping. She stopped at her sports bra and boxers. She caught Asami looking her up and down eyes lingering on her 6 pack. "Something caught you interest?" She said smiling with a raised brow.

"Nope, nothing at all" She said about to take her shirt off.

"I got that." Korra said going behind her and putting her hands at the helm of the tank top and pulling it up.

"Why thank you." She said as she pulled Korra's boxer of herself. Korra took her bra and underwear off and let Asami in the tub first. They stood the awkwardly, Korra opening and closing her mouth trying to figure out what to say.

"So…" Asami said

"Yeah, umm" Korra said while rubbing the back of her neck blushing. With an oh so wicked grin Asami thought of something, she walked the small distance toward Korra and pressed herself against Korra. She had Korra blushing like a fucking fire hydrant.

"Adorable." She said while running her hand up and down the ridges of Korra's six pack.

"I-I'm not adorable I'm 17 c-cute." She stuttered out.

"Yep, _**egos **_no to so big now." Asami said before locking lips with Korra.

A/N Fourth chapter yay! Yeah this one's a little shorter than the rest and I'm sorry for that. But, thank you to my first two reviews. And I never said the name of my favorite writer in here the followed or favorite my story, She was also my first review and her Username is TheClaudMaster. She is really talented and her stories are amazing. But yeah, next chapter is coming really soon, like really soon either tonight or tomorrow depending if I want to study for this test or not.

_**We blame society for the world mistakes but,… we are society…**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi. Disclaimer: I own nothing and have nothing to do with Legend of Korra.

**Me****: Korra you're a cute dumbass in this chapter just be lucky I made Asami nice.**

**Korra: Aren't I always a cute dumbass?**

**Asami: Nahh, you're an Idiot Perv.**

**Korra: But you love my cute dumbass idiot perv personality.**

**Asami: Somewhat I barely know y-**

**Me: And on with the story!**

**LOK**

With the towel wrapped snug around her body Asami opened up the bathroom door(Ahhaha thought there was gonna be more smut. Nahh my smut days are over.) looking back at how Korra's hair framed her face, wet and curly. She started smiling."What?" Korra asked blushing a little.

"Nothing." Asami said waking over and sitting down on the bed, Korra joined her and started playing with her raven locks, twisting them around her finger.

"Asami..." Korra paused looking at her. "Last night was really amazing. Like I've never had to think about what I'm doing or, or how they liked, like I mean I've had sex with a lot of girl and-an-" Asami's face contorted with confusion

"So…basically you just fuck girls for the sake of fucking?" Asami said while cutting her off, she looked really mad or like she wanted to cry a little. She was so confused by her emotions.

"No, No they didn't mean anything!" Korra said frantically, waving her hands a little.

"And that's what makes shit worse." Asami said pissed she got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Asami, wait I-" She kept walking, Korra almost had her hand when she closed the door in her face.

"Asami." Korra pleaded she tried to open up the door 'click' "C'mon Asami, I swear they didn't mean anything."

"Korra are you not understanding, that's the worst part. You just let them take control over your body like that." Asami said it like she was about to burst into tears "_Wait am I about to cry? You just met Korra yesterday!" _She sat down on the floor by the door , she heard Korra moving on the other side of the door.

Korra sat down by the door with her hand pressed against it, hearing the wounded tone from Asami's voice. For some reason she nearly broke in half from the umbrageous words coming from the beautiful girl on the other side._ " Why are you feeling this way you just met her? Cause you like her dumbass. Maybe."_ Korra's thoughts were everywhere, she was so confused and hurt by Asami's tone that she couldn't think straight.

"Asami." No answer. "Asami please, you're different."

"Yeah you probably say that to every girl." Her tongue spitting out the bittersweet words. Korra punched the air. "_Fuck man why won't she just open the door!"_ After a minute she calmed down and pressed her ear to the door, she could hear Asami sniffle a little.

"No I don-… o-okay maybe I do. But this time I really mean it Asami, like for the first time I don't have to come up with an excuse for a girl to leave . I- I don't know why but, I don't want you to leave, because if you left I'd probably have to be a normal fucking person and stalk you for your number. 'Cause you know I still didn't get it yet." She expressed with a smile referring to what Asami said last night. She swears she heard a small laugh coming from the other side.

Asami leaned against the door after she heard Korra's confession and laughed a little. On the other side she heard the tan girl say" Ahhh, is that a laugh I hear." She said playfully but she got an little serious when she added" Asami can you please open the door, my eyes hurt from not seeing you, with your wet hair and beautiful face."

Asami rolled her eyes and reached up unlocking the door. Korra heard a 'Click' sound and saw the door open "Finally, I thought I was gonna go blind." She said when she saw Asami, she had smiled at this" See that smile just makes my vision even clearer." She said with a beaming grin. They stared at each other,

" I'm sorry." They said in unison smiling at each other.

"You first." Asami said.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking I didn't think it would hurt you. I don't want you to feel any less cause you're not." She said, picking up Asami's hand and kissing it. She scooted closer to Asami wrapping her arms around her shoulders; Asami leaned in and laid her head on Korra's chest.

"I'm sorry for over reacting, it was my first time and after you said that I guess I just felt like another prize." She said looking down and playing with Korra's fingers.

"Never." She said pulling her closer.

"Korra?"

"Yeah?" she looked down.

"You cleaned your sheets after all those girls right?" Korra laughed a little.

"Yes Asami." She said as she put her chin on top off Asami's head. She closed her eyes, listening to Asami's breathing. She was dozing off when she heard "grrrhhhp!" She opened her eyes and look down at jade eyes that were looking up at her."You hungry?" she said grinning

"Starving" Asami said mirroring her grin.

"Where you wanna eat at?" Korra said getting up.

"Anywhere," she said as Korra helped Asami up, they walked in to the room and Asami went to sit on the bed. That when she realized she didn't have any clothes with her and to hell if she was gonna were those heels again." Shit Korra." Asami said.

"wha'" she said walking over to the dresser.

"No clothes." She said sounding a little defeated.

"Chill I got chu', you can wear my clothes." Korra said while looking over her shoulder.

"Korra…I'm taller than you I can't fit your pants." She got up and walked over to Korra and leaned against the desk.

"No you're not!"Korra exclaimed

"yeah I am." They faced each other and Asami ran her hand from her forehead over Korra's.

"Yeah, yeah like two inches. You know, you could always sag." She said smiling but it disappeared when Asami straight faced her. "Kidding, kidding." She put her hands up defensibly." I have some jeans that are two long for me you can wear those."

"But all you have is boy clothes."

"Damn girl, you wanna go naked? I mean I wouldn't mind, I would just have to beat all those fuckers for looking at you."

"I'm not going naked!" She protested.

"Okay then." Korra bent down and pulled the pants out from the drawer." They're skinny jeans, I've only worn them once because they looked girly they're boy jeans though but yeah." Asami examine the jeans, they did look girly so they'll do. Korra went through all the other drawers and got the necessitates that Asami needed 'You can change in the bathroom if you want."

"Okay."Asami walked to the bathroom.

"I mean you could have changed out here." She called out

" I bet you would like that." Asami said not turning around until she closed the bathroom door smirking.

" Hell yeah I would!" Korra said while humping the air. _"What the fuck is wrong with me."_ She smiled at herself. And went to go put her clothes on.

Asami unwrapped the towel and dried the few moist spots that was left. She put on her clothes and dried her hair a little more but it still fell curly and wavy down her back. She opened the door and grinned while leaning against the door frame.

Korra was picking up her pants already having her underclothes on, unbeknownst to her she had someone watching her. She was sliding her pants up halfway when she heard a familiar voice.

"Nice ass." Korra froze for a second, then she continued to slide her pants up. She turned around not bothering to button them up; so they were left sagging a little as she walked towards Asami and caged her.

"Nice boobs." She said looking down.

"Perv." Asami whispered.

"Idiot perv, if my memory serves me right." She smiled. Korra leaned in closing her eyes. Asami not bothering to close hers' as soon as Korra relaxed and let go of control Asami slipped out of the trap and walked towards the bed, leaving Korra kissing the door frame. She opened her eyes and whipped around to meet a smug looking Asami.

"You know what!" Korra pounced on Asami straddling her hips and looking down at her."You know…I think I liked kissing the door frame better."Korra joked

"As if, you know you like kissing me." Asami said while gripping Korra's arms lightly.

"Yeah you're right, I do like kissing you." Asami started to grin again _"Korra's so gullibly." _As Soon as Korra was in the moment she flipped them over. Korra had the cutest pout on her face.

"Is the wittle bwaby swad?" Asami teased.

"Ha, ha now get up I'm really hungry now." Before she got up she finally gave Korra what she wanted.  
She got up and Korra rolled of the bed. She put on her shirt and went to the closet pulling out a pair of low top Chucks for Asami and some Vans for herself. Korra slid her shoes on and went over to the night stand to get her phone and keys. She checked the time and it read 12:05. _"Basically got the whole day together." _She looked over to Asami, who was texting on her phone.

"Ready?"She started throwing her keys in the air,

"Yeah just texting my dad back before he has a near heart attack."

"What'd you tell em'?"

"I told him I was at a friend's house and she got drunk so I spent the night." She replied getting up.

"Cool, you need to be back by a certain time."She asked while they were walking down the hall.

"Nahh not really."She said walking down the stair case, she looked around amazed at how big the house was , not as big as hers of course but still huge. The ceiling was amazing, rising high over her head and ending at a sky light that was in the center point, she didn't realize how slow she was walking down the staircase.

"You coming princess?" she looked up and jogged down the stairs.

"Yeah." Meeting Korra as she opened the door for her "Thanks."

She walked out to the truck "No problem." Korra unlocked the truck door and they hopped in and were down the road.

"So where are we going?" She asked looking at Korra.

"Ehh McDonalds, I want something quick so we could spend the rest of the day together."She said glancing over to Asami. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah that's cool with me." They pulled up to the drive thru and Korra turned down the music.

"Hello, What would you like today?" Korra looked over the menu.

"Can I get a number 4 with a Sprite and uhh-…" She looked over to Asami.

"A number 4 and a Coke." Korra looked back with shock then repeated to the lady what Asami wanted. After they were told the amount and gave the lady the money they pulled up to the food window.

"Why'd you look so shocked when I ordered a number 4?"Asami asked.

"Because I've never seen a girl have that type of appetite usually its always salads or just milkshakes." Korra replied.

"Well I do surprise many people." Asami said. Korra smiled and looked back when the sliding window opened

" Here are your drinks ladies."The male worker said. Korra looked back.

'Oh wassup Bo!" Korra exclaimed. He smiled back, Asami looked him over he had a baby like face and green eyes and looked built from what Asami could see.

"Have you heard anything back from Tenzin?"Korra sounded a little serious now.

"Nahh not yet, but Korra you know who they're really after." He said matching her tone.

"Yeah I know Bo."  
"Alright I'll probably see you when Tenzin gets back." He replied.

"Okay." Korra said and they were off. Asami was going to ask what that was about but she didn't want to be rude. So they just road and road till they went out of city limits which was probably just a 30 minute ride. The truck came to a stop when the pulled up on a hill."C'mon!" Korra said excited and hopped out the truck. Asami followed and saw Korra hop on the truck with they're food in hand Asami hopped up and scooted close to Korra.

"Wow." Asami said in amazement when she finally looked around the scenery, It was a huge hill overlooking Republic City. The water were glistening a bright blue and it seemed like it was sparkling with how the sun was shining down on it.

"Yeah, amazing right?"

"Oh hell yeah it is." All Asami could do was stare, they stared for almost 5 minutes just enjoying the summer breeze and the quietness from the city.

"When we were at McDonalds' what was that all about." Asami said without thinking" I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

Korra looked at her "Nah you're fine, well that Bolin that my best friend his kinda like a brother I've known him since I was born basically, we were talking about Tenzin and how he is suppose to call one of us back to see who has the final spot for this uh collage placement so yeah pressures on."

"Oh okay, whose Tenzin?"

"He is my legal guardian."

"Oh, may I ask what happened to you parents?"

'I don't know what happened to them."

"May I ask you about your parents?" Korra restated the question.

"Well as you know my dad's the owner of Future Industries and my mom well she died when I was little. But we still live on." They both didn't know what to say so they stared out in to the distant Republic City. They finished eating and headed back to the city limits.

Legend of Korra

"Tenzin you know what we want and you can't keep them all hidden from us." One gentlemen said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tenzin said with a emotionless face.

"Oh you do though, you know quite enough of what we are talking about if you didn't you wouldn't be here today. You and all of us know that these are the first benders we've seen in a long time. We also know that there is a Water bender, Earth Bender and Fire bender, and that one of them is the Avatar."

"Very well then, let's say if I did know these so called benders why would you need them?" Tenzin questioned.

" To train them of course."

A/N ugh. I'm so sorry for the late update I actually wanted to quit this story because I felt it going nowhere so that's why I tried to put a plot twist in it with Tenzin and the White Lotus. I don't know I think I'm going to just rewrite the whole thing. I got so many ideas in my head, and I'm starting a new story that will hopefully make up for this one it called "The missing piece." So yeah might put that up today or tomorrow. So yeah bye.


End file.
